


A Curse Of Myths

by Awkwarddragons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Curses, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Keith is Hades Son, Lance is Poseidons Son, M/M, Romance, Shiro is Zeus' Son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwarddragons/pseuds/Awkwarddragons
Summary: Lance is going to become an aquarium diver in a week and swim with his his favorite shark as a job. What could go wrong?Well good thing you asked because an ancient curse is just what will go wrong turning Lances plans upside down and sending him on an adventure that he would have never anticipated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Voltron so lets hope its good. (Even though it is a low-key mess) Comments of all kinds will be appreciated and updates will try to remain common. Thank you so much for reading. <3  
> \- Awkwarddragons

Lance steadied his breathing as he hid behind the tree. He waited three seconds before running to the lake and closing his eyes. His fingers quickly touching the muddy surface. The water rippled to life in his mind playing like a movie he’d seen many times before. It was composed of short choppy bits with blood and darkness along with a boy and a mullet.

Whomever the boy was he was important and he was dangerous.

Pain shot through Lance’s leg and the image faded loosing its effect. He stood quickly and took a look around the small pool of water. Anything would try and hurt him, everyone wanted him dead except for a few friends back at camp. Could he even call it camp after being there for what a few days?

A shadow moved across the trees and he pulled out the lighter Coran had made for. A simple lighter that with one click can transform into Poseidon’s trident. Cliché but all his fathers idea that Coran simply worked his amazing mechanical skills on despite him being the son of Apollo and not Hephaestus.

He brought the lighter to life and a trident stood in his hands tall and proud. The shadow showed itself seconds later as a young redheaded girl appeared. She had a small dagger that was poised to fight and she smiled.

“Son of Poseidon you look a little lost.”

“No really?” Lance said sarcastically as he took the first hit, not giving a care in the world what she was. After all she was another threat and that was a good enough reason to end her. A minute later she dissolved into dust and left nothing behind. The battle was quick and easy, but just proved how difficult this journey would be.

As Lance shifted the lighter back and put it into his pocket he hobbled away from the water and back towards the road.

* * *

* * *

 

**A Week Earlier**

“Good morning Simon!” Lance shouted as he passed by the security guard positioned outside the door, he fought to get this job and earned it with hard work. Being nice was just one way he could think to silently pay.

Up the stairs and up another flight of stairs till he was walking above and over looking the 500,000 gallon coral reef tank exhibit at the Florida Aquarium. He smiled as the salt water substitute filled his senses and his favorite girl appeared circling the waters mere inches above the surface.

“Destiny!” Lance ran over to the edge of the tank and leaned over, looking for the female sand tiger shark. When she showed herself after one lap around he would have sworn she was smiling and simply saying, ‘good morning lance’ like his mother would in a kind and caring voice that never got tired of greeting him.

Lance leaned over and she neared him. Gently he pet her nose as she let him before he moved his hand off and she drifted away before reappearing again. In a week Lance would be able to join her in her swims and enjoy the tanks view as she did. In a week he would be eighteen and mostly able to dive into the tank. Him being here was already a special permission.

Lance had helped them rescue Destiny after she was brought here and stopped doing everything. After a month with him she was better, but when he left so did her condition. So he was offered a job as a part of the coral reef tank staff at the young of fifteen, now nearing eighteen he couldn’t wait to swim with the shark he grew fond of the past years.

“Destiny doing good?” Sam asked as she walked over with a bucket of fish in hand.

“Yeah.” Lance responded as he watched the shark at name glide through the waters in perfect sense. She seemed nervous of sorts, but he brushed it off as nothing. Destiny was jittery after all, but she was still amazing.

Sam tossed the fish in and Lance just watched. Sam was nearing twenty three and hated her job, well sort of. She wanted to bigger things and go further than downtown Tampas local aquarium, Lance told her everyday she would someday. She would always echo his someday before going silent. 

As the fish disappeared the brunette boy took notice that his favorite girl had refused to eat.

“Not hungry Destiny?”

Destiny hid low beneath where the air met water and traveled close to Lance. He had no clue how, but she seemed to send him a warning. Like be careful. He was freaked for a minute and had no clue what to believe until Sam warned him to back up or she’d tell. Lance moved not wanting to loose his current position, though that was unlikely.  

Her watch beeped eight thirty and she wiped her hands on her blue polo with the aquarium logo on the left side.

“Time for me to go get my suit ready and do the check I’ll be back around nine fifteen. Stay out of trouble.” She smiled and went to get changed. Sam was one of the two divers, something he would be in a weeks time hopefully.  

Lance stood to leave and Destiny splashed him of sorts soaking the bottom of his khakis and his sneakers.

“Des!” Lance scolded and she swam off deep into the reef leaving him alone on the top of the deck with the bottom of his pants and shoes damp, he groaned and walked away. Still he said bye to Destiny as he walked out.

Typically he would spend all morning with the shark, but today she seemed out of it and that was saying something. Instead he took a walk around the building, once then twice before ending up at the viewing window for the coral reef. Destiny drifted by with one of the other sharks and Lance felt her worry.

It seemed weird, but felt hard to describe. It was almost like he was in her mind, but it seemed impossible so he instead believed it to be their amazing friendship. He raised and placed his left hand on the tank and watched as she swam back around in awe.

A loud screeching noise broke the silence and Lance cowered covering his ears and crouching as the noise seemed to bounce off the walls in his brain. He didn’t even have time to assess the situation as someone grabbed his throat and he was pinned to the tank with his back open. The sound of snakes kept his eyes closed, by sheer fear and Destiny seeming to scream in his head.

‘Don’t open your eyes!’

Lance wouldn’t. Hell he couldn’t, his face was smashed against the glass tank. There was also the nagging feeling that told him not to. Only if he didn’t then he would suffocate to death. So he did what any sensible person, or not might do. Lance picked up his feet solely resting his balance against the tank and kicked the tank in front of him with all the force he could muster. He felt the grip loosen and the person fly away as he fell on his back.

After groaning from the sudden pain he opened his eyes and ran, ran back to were he knew and peeked out of the corner of his eye at his attacker. Lance almost stopped at the sight of the person. A young girl with snakes in her hair. No, no snakes for hair and holy shit they were alive.

Quickly the brunette climbed the stairs two at a time as his mind raced. Was she a gorgon? Like from those Percy Jackson books that he barley paid attention to in fifth grade reading time? Those were just stories!

Oh man. Oh he was screwed!

Lance ran a hand through his hair as he weighed his options. If anything a weapon was needed. Only this was the aquarium and they literally had NO weapons. He began to panic as he could hear the snakes approach. His mind seemed to forget the weapon and have the word shit on repeat like a one word record.

He closed his eyes and hid, if anything he could always just jump into the tank and hope she wouldn’t follow.  He could the hissing though and her shoes on the tiles as she approached cracking something he could only hope was bones.

“Lance McClain didn’t think you had any fight in you.” Her voice grew louder and louder until it stopped. “Now look at me. Aren’t I pretty?” She whispered in his ear and he could feel the anticipation of the known taking over. He would not look. He would not look. Lance repeated this over and over until a familiar voice came from nowhere.

“Lance dive!” Sam screamed as she too joined the battle and he grew confused, but he did as told and jumped into the tank. Survival being the top priority. Diving unsupervised and underage was a no no at the aquarium in any circumstance, this would probably be the one exception though. Maybe.

The water was somewhere between cold and warm and instantly Destiny was there. She was circling him and making sure he was okay. On any occasion he would be all playing with her or even scared, but he was more worried and confused about what was going on.

Who was that lady and how in hells name would Sam save him?

The thoughts clouded his mind and he didn’t come back to his senses until he was yanked out of the water by a sweaty and bloody Sam.

Her voice was serious as she spoke and Lance had so many questions.

“Lance McClain congratulations you are the only known son of Poseidon alive.” She spoke between deep breaths as she fought to get her breathing back to normal. “And you have been cursed by an ancient evil.”

…

The water was cold in his hands and the towel around his shoulders helped him dry off a bit. Sam sat across from him with bandages covering his wounds. He spoke finally asking the first question that came to mind.

“Who was that?” The water was set aside as he watched his coworker fidget a bit trying to think of a response.

“Cleo a gorgon half in a sense, the original medusa was indeed killed by Perseus many millennia ago. The one you saw today was probably one of her few descendants. I took care of her though and that’s all you need to know. Other than that I should reintroduce myself.” Sam stood and bowed once before getting on one knee and placing her fist over her heart.

“I am Samantha Merritt daughter of Hecate the goddess of magic, witchcraft, and more along those lines.” She stood and placed something on the table and began to write on it. “I thought there was more time. No one really knew your birthday after all, but I’m assuming its close right?”

Lance nodded still trying to take everything in.

“Yeah in a weeks time.” The blonde said nothing and instead just nodded before passing over what appeared to be a heavily written on business card.

“I believe you need to leave now. The curse comes alive when the last of the three reach eighteen and then Olympus is supposed to fall. We need you to visit Coran, he can train in a short amount of days before sending you off to find the two others. Or maybe you could-”

“Wait wait wait!” Lance held his hands up after passing back the business card. “You except me to believe that I am some demigod of sorts?” Sam nodded and ran a scratched up hand through her short hair. ‘And now you are dropping the bomb on me that in a supposed week the world will collapse if I can’t bond with two other strangers that no one has any whereabouts on?” A nod again. “Oh. I see.” Lance smiled sincerely before dropping it and picking up a straight face. “No.”

“Lance please the whole fate of the world rests on you three, please.” Sam begged and Lance would maybe if this was all real.

“Sam did you take your meds this morning?”

“Lance this whole thing is real. Look.” Same held her apart and formed a sphere out of a black sand, the brunette boy was impressed but still unconvinced. She took notice quickly and walked around him then she spotted it right on his nape. A three prong trident, the obvious symbol of Poseidon etched out in a seemingly oceanic mass of blues. Sam took a picture despite Lances nagging curiosity and then showed the boy who froze.

“That is your fathers mark.”   

“No my fathers at work while my mother is watching over my youngest siblings.”

“I mean your real father Lance. If you just go home she can explain everything, just please consider visiting Coran. People are here to help Lance because when you turn eighteen the world will turn against you and you will be out of luck.” No other words were exchanged for a beat as Sam left the room, only at last second she turned and held up a finger indicting her sudden thought. “I’ll take care of Destiny while you figure out yours.” Then she was gone for good and left Lance with more questions than he planned.

…

Thankfully his mom was home, but then again where would she go. Weirder enough she was the only one home and when she saw him her face fell. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but instead had his simple blue backpack shoved into his hands.

“Lance I heard from Sam today and I think it’s time to start moving on.”

“Mom that was all a joke I mean her hair was aliv-“

“Lance.” She took his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. “I never wanted this catch up to you and I completely forgot about it until that phone rang today and Sam told me what happened. You go find those other demigods that you need and you stay safe.” He could see tears forming on his moms eyes. He couldn’t look at her so looked down and noticed her painted nails, he wanted something from her and that could be arranged and wouldn’t look bad.

Lance nodded giving in and smiling.

“I just want to shower and change then can you paint my nails like yours so I make an impression when I find the others?” Lances voice was breaking and he feared crying any second, but his moms laughter made it all better as she urged him to take a shower then change. After that she would his paint his nails black so he would stand out above the rest.

…

A simple kiss on the cheek before he left for a one way flight to Minnesota, or so that’s what the business card read. It wasn’t a cheap flight either, a five hundred dollar bill along with the three hundred extra in his bag would total to about eight hundred he owed his mom. He promised that much at least. 

Hell he still didn’t believe any of this and after he landed in Minnesota after a five hour flight and onto headed back onto the road for two hours before being dumped into the middle of nowhere. Literally nothing, but forest all around. If they were trying to recreate camp half blood they did a real good job because there was no city around at all.

Then he saw it, a dark horse with what looked to be seaweed for hair. Lance was enthralled by the dark stallion and approached it with cautious hands. He repeated to the horse that he wouldn’t harm it, though the stallion seemed to pay no mind either way. It seemed as if the horse was begging to be paid attention to in a sorts.

“Hey!” The horse reared up and dashed into the woods snapping Lance out of the horses enchantment. Instead he turned to look at who shouted. His eyes landed on a girl with out of control white curly hair and perfect dark skin to match. She was cute and seemingly vicious, very very cute. Lance slid over to her and smiled, opening his mouth to shoot a famous pick up line but was cut off.

“You must be Lance. I’m Allura daughter of Athena, now come we have much to discuss.” She took his hand and he looked to where the horse disappeared.

No words were exchanged as they walked through the woods until Lance came across a camp sign reading A-L-T-E-A.

“Al-Al-“

“Altea. Our home here and our home away from home. Here demigods can reside peacefully.” Allura explained as they walked through the barrier and into the camp, it really was like camp halfblood. “Coran took inspiration from the books and built this place with the gods help as a safe place for their kids.” They walked past campground fireplaces and ended up at a legitimate cabin labeled with a trident similar to the one on his nape. He didn’t even need Allura to tell him that this was his home because he was already walking in and touching everything.

Between the sea of oceanic objects here and there were horses everywhere. Lance fell in love and it even began to feel more like home.

He took a seat on the couch and breathed in the freshwater scent. This was real. That’s what this had proven. That all of this was real.

“So I’m really Poseidons son.” It was more to himself than anyone else and he was surprised to get an answer.  

“Yes you are, but that is already explained to you wasn’t it?” Lance looked to the owner of the voice. A red headed man with a odd mustache and calm eyes that put the brunette at ease.

“Yeah.” Lance snorted. “Let’s go with that.”

The mystery man stood in front of him and outstretched his hand.

“Coran son of Apollo.” Lance took it smirking.

“Lance son of Poseidon.”

“It’s not a joke Lance and I think you understand that, so please let’s take this serious. You make rest tonight, but we need to have you train quickly before leaving. Here.” Coran placed a silver lighter on the coffee table and walked away.

“Sleep well Lance tomorrow is a new chapter.” Then Coran left, the man he was supposed to meet just up and left like that. Gone and now he was all alone in the empty cabin by himself with a ton of new information to handle. Thinking about the days events though seemed to lull him to sleep as moments later he was passed out on the couch, his soft snores filling the cabins silence.

Tomorrow would be a new day and six days till the world collapsed.

…

“So you are telling me that I’m the son of Poseidon and now you are giving me and Alicorn!” Lance shouted his eyes dropping, but swelling at the sight of the beautiful mare in front of him. Gorgeous white coat with white wings and a silver horn, Blue was beautiful. Perfect in a sense and she was all his. Then she looked at him and he swore they had matching eyes.

“Thank you!!” He bounded over and hugged the mare around the neck as she continued to munch. Blue was sweet and laid back.

“No problem Lance after all Blue was waiting a long time for you and is prepared to help you on your journey to find the other two.” Lance smiled and gave the mare one last glance before pumping his fist in the air.

“Let’s train!”

…

A week went by too fast and now he was riding blue above the clouds that covered the camp, he would leave tomorrow. Tomorrow being the day all hell would ascend. Or was it descend? Oh well. 

By the time he landed back Coran had the map finished as he approached the stables. Even though Lance had only been here a week it really felt like home. Despite the fact that he had discovered being Poseidons only living child and needing to go on a quest with little to no knowledge.

“Hello there Lance. I have officially found, well Allura actually did but aside the point. We found Hades son, or so we believe. He lives in Texas.” Coran laughed but handed the map over and Lance instantly recognized the circled part as the Alamo, a historic event he was once into. “Tonight we will hold you a feast before your departure tomorrow.”

Lance smiled and nodded. He had Coran put Blue away while he made sure his stuff was still packed, there was really no reason to unpack after all. Then he left for the feast. It all went by in a blur as his nerves picked up anticipating for tomorrow.

Tomorrow he would turn eighteen and the world would end though his quest would start.

Lance smiled at the thought, raising his glass and giving out a cheer.

* * *

That’s how he got to where he was in the middle of a gas station stealing gauze and cursing as he was only halfway to Texas and it was three days since he left the camp. If Hades son refused to come along he would personally kick his ass.        


	2. Chapter 2

Keith stared at his boss from across from him with a sleepy and innocent look. Then his boss set down a series of wooden coffee stirrers sharpened on both ends, a plastic knife, and a Styrofoam cup with two coffee beans stuck to one end.

“So um…Marissa found you today. H-halfway through the morning shift muttering, ‘Maim is legal and murder is illegal’, over and over again while sharpening coffee stirrers and stabbing them violently into the Styrofoam cup.”

Keith blinked.

“Anything you want to share?” His boss was concerned and he would give that, but the only answer he could come up with was:

“I was making a porcupine.”

Which then resulted in a long lecture of don’t sharpen coffee stirrers and don’t do this again. Do arts and crafts at home.

And he would totally do them at home if he could it just Red. Red, a small red parrot hence the name, is Keiths pet? Friend maybe? Either way Red liked to take Keiths unfinished projects and throw them from a great height that will undoubtedly destroy it. So no. Arts and crafts at home was not a good option. Along with that one time Red choked on a button in the middle of the night and spit it back into Keiths sleeping hand made it clear that home projects were out of the question.

Keith found it somewhat surprising how fast his shift went until five minutes before he was going to clock out. A blond haired girl with soft brown eyes walked in reeking of death. She wasn’t dead yet, but from the smell alone Keith would guess hours before imminent doom.

“Um can I get an medium iced coffee please.”

Keith just stared, but after the realization of staring he nodded and got to work finishing her order then he began to make it. As he covered the cup he took a breath in and out, he would not get involved. He would not get involved this time.

With a smile he turned and handed her cup.

“Thank you have a nice day.” Keith smiled though the temptation to warn her grew, but as she left he knew nothing would change and telling her would only make things worse. To busy himself and convince himself that it was the right thing to do he began to furiously wipe down the counter and machines.

Sadly though five minutes later some random man ran in and demanded Keith call an ambulance, lucky for him it was on speed dial. So he nodded and gave them a call like he always did, just like the son of Hades would.

…

“I’m home Red.” Keith flicked on the light and set his coat down, he sort of expected Red to barrel him in the doorway. She always knew when his day went wrong or he came face to face with a dying soul. Red squawked and appeared fluttering and gingerly landing on the right side of Keiths black shirt covered shoulder.

“Mornin’ Keith.” Red fluttered her wings as she spoke.

“It’s nearly night Red.”

The bird looked at Keith quizzically before repeating the new word.

“Night. Night. Night. Night.” She continued to do it for some time until Keith set her down and got ready for bed.

“Goodnight red.” Keith said as he hopped into bed, he worked the morning shift till a little past noon so going to bed early was always a blessing.

Though once he was asleep it was short lived as pain shot down his spine, almost like someone stabbed the back of his neck. His hand shot up and covered his neck where the symbol sat, the symbol that marked him as the son of Hades. The invisible helmet.

Keith let out a silent scream as the pain got worse and he heard Red start squawking out nervous jumbled words as she fluttered around him. As it seemed to stay stood and stumbled to the bathroom craning his neck in the mirror to see what was going on, though he probably shouldn’t have.

The invisible helmet was lined with fire, tiny little sparks that burned while the helmet now looked like a brand. Keith whined and turned back around just as the lights blew and threw the room into darkness. It was as if Hades himself was just teasing him and it made him all the more angry at everything.

His palm clenched the spot of his neck in pain and he winced as he felt the fire travel through his hand. Typically it wouldn’t hurt, but for some reason this did, he was immune to all fire but not this one. Why?

Keith wondered it over and over until the answer revealed itself on his palm in the shape of a lighting bolt.

“Zeus.”

 

* * *

 

No sleep was gained in the next hour or hours after his late night encounter of sorts with the head honcho of gods or the king of gods who probably wants his head on a silver platter. With a yawn he sauntered quietly through the small town cafes double doors, letting the little bell tinkle quietly, to announce to his arrival.

“Sammy I’m here you can go now.”

“Thank you!” Sammy shouted as she headed out the door instantly, she was nocturnal somehow. Something Keith had decided long ago and no she was not a demigod. Maybe her clocks were just switched for sometime.

The thought was pushed aside though and he got to work cleaning up the tables and watching the hours tick away, no costumers were awake this early this time of year. Keith tucked four ones into the register and took down one of the chocolate croissants. Eating food wasn’t allowed with costumers around, but it was a legitimate ghost town so no harm done.

Sadly though halfway through his croissant a customer burst through the doors and quickly locked them, Keith watched the boy closely.

He had brown hair and sun kissed skin, that seemed to go perfect with his ocean blue eyes. Keith was so lost in staring he almost dropped his croissant on the ground. Then he remembered the locked door and put his snack down, moving to unlock the double doors.

“Hey you can’t lock the doors.” He moved to unlock it, but his hand was slapped away by the blue eyed boy. “Excuse me?” Keith had no clue who this boy thought he was, but he was not going to tell him what to do.

“Do. Not. Open. The. Door.” If the dark haired boy wasn’t so angry he might have actually smiled at how heavenly the other boys voice sounded, but no that wasn’t the case.

“I’m opening it and try to stop me and you won’t walk out alive.” Keith was joking, in a sense. Really though doors had to be open or he would get fired and a job with limitless caffeine was too good to pass up.

“I said not to open it!” The other boy pushed him aside and started to stack the furniture in front of the doors. It took a ton of willpower to not take the closest cushion and smack the idiot in front of him to next Sunday. He had to remain calm though, if he got angry then things would spiral out of control quickly.

Instead of killing blue eyed boy, or beating him to a senseless pulp of varying bruises, he walked calmly back to register. He began counting the tiles beneath his feet to bring some sense of calmness and picked up the company phone once at the register. He was just about to dial the police when he saw it.

Blue eyes pulled out a lighter and kaboom trident.

Keith felt his jaw go slack before he spoke in a quiet tone to himself.

“Okay then. No phone.” He set the phone back down and approached the mysterious person.

“Who are you?” In his mind the dark eyed male slapped himself in the face. Good going Keith generic questions are always the best way to talk to someone with a weapon in hand.

“I’m Lance and I’m trying to escape from this monster that has been on my tail since I entered this gosh darn state! I’m not even near the Alamo!” Lance exclaimed steadying the trident, the floor began to shake and he spoke. “It’s coming. You might want to hide.”

“What?!” Keith was going to strangle this boy, no hesitation. His hand was on the collar of the boys jacket and he pulled it back to reveal a familiar symbol.

A three pronged trident that was commonly used as a symbol for Poseidon. His hand fell and he took the boys hand holding the weapon and quickly looked over the trident, sure enough there was Poseidon logo on the middle prong.

“Who are you?” Keith asked again this time all seriousness in his tone. He glared, looking the other boy in the eyes. A scream tore through and tore their eyes away from one another and directed their attention to the double doors hidden behind mounds of furniture.

“Talk later. For now stay back!” The mystery boy shouted as the doors were blown off and the rumbling seemed to be on top of them. Not a minute later the lights blew out and in walked a dark figure that could only be described as a cross between human and bull.

“A minotaur.” Keith muttered under his breath.

“A what?!”

“A minotaur. A minotaur!” Keith stormed past the blue eyed boy and stood in front of the large mythological entity. The rooms temperature dropped and the air grew heavy the closer he got, but Keith held no fear. Well some fear, but the minotaur was a guardian of his fathers and that he knew, or hoped.

“Stop!” The words fell on deaf ears as the animal simply looked past him and to the blue eyed boy. Normally Keith wouldn’t give a care about other people, but that boy was no random person, he was somehow linked to Poseidon and that was important. “I said stop!” Keith was loosing his mind. This overgrown myth was not listening to him and that was irritating along several other factors.

The son of Hades felt his eyes warm and the flames take over, lighting his eyes up like a warm fireplace that was the color of dormant ash for some time.

“Stop.” Keith didn’t shout and he didn’t have to as the minotaur finally turned to him. After giving him what appeared to be a simple once over he bowed and dropped to the floor kneeling in Keiths direction. The air cooled and he sighed not caring if the mystery boy was watching anymore. “Leave.”

The minotaur said nothing as it left, leaving the small coffee shop a mess. To any outsider it would look like a tornado touched down in the coffee shop, other demigods may know what happened if they survived the minotaur as well.

“Lance.” The mystery boy spoke as he approached Keith and patted him on the shoulder. “My names Lance and I’m looking for the son of Hades. Thankfully I think I found him.” Lance smiled.

“Okay then.” Keith turned away from Lance and began his mission to find a broom and several trash bags as well as a good excuse.

“What are you doing? We have to go. Now.” Lance walked over and took the broom from his hands.

“No…not unless there’s something in it for me.” Keith was being petty and he knew that, he was just busy and not really in a questy mood. He took back the broom and began his sweeping, though the thought of leaving and letting someone else clean the mess was enticing. Lance just watched and didn’t speak for a moment.

“What is it that you want?”

Keith stopped and turned to look at the other boy.

“Anything?”  

“Anything.” Lance’s response was immediate and it was evident that he meant anything.

Only problem was that Keith didn’t really want anything, he needed money but didn’t want it. His mind scrambled for an answer and his eyes landed on the boy in front of him who was Poseidon’s son. The answer came to him and he took a quick debate on it before deciding on a sure why not.

“I want to see the ocean.” Keiths answer brought a surprised look to the other boys face and he wanted to hit him, but settled on yelling at him. “You said anything!”

“I know I did, but I thought you were actually going to use this to your advantage.”

“Should I change my mind.” Keith threatened and Lance held up his hands in surrender. Keith watched as a smile formed and he wondered what level of hell he just put himself into.

“Nope. I’ll take you to see the ocean. I promise on my fathers life.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think that this chapter is that good, but its better than nothing


End file.
